


Empty House, Empty Heart

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: How I think Season 3 Byler might take place.---------Mike has drifted apart from the Party, focusing most of his energy on El. Will misses him greatly and everyone is thrown off when Will receives news that he is moving. When Will goes to tell Mike, he asks if they can hang out. Mike flips out because he already had plans with El. They don't speak after that, and Mike finds out that Will is moving the day of the move. Will they be able to beat time and fix things?





	Empty House, Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again... Sis is back, tell a friend.  
> Readers: What about "I See You"  
> Me: I know I still have to put out that last chapter but I got caught up in this I'm sorry XD  
> A little bit of background: The Season 3 trailer came out a bit ago and inspired this fic. Pretty sure Will's moving, Mike/Will fight, and Mike feels really bad about it.

       Will would never forget the moment that his mother broke the news that they would be moving. His heart immediately dropped, a million thoughts racing to his mind. He didn't want to move! This was his home. Yeah, maybe some really horrible things had happened here. His biological father, the Demogorgon... the Mindflayer, the weight of Bob's death. But a lot of good had happened here too. This was where he grew up, where he'd spend time with his friends, talk for hours on the Supercom and have sleepovers with Mike. His friends were his home. He couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave _Mike._

     It was the middle of summer, and they were moving _very soon._ Two weeks, to be precise. They'd started packing immediately, but Will had done so in a zombified state: numb from shock. How was he going to tell the party? He needed to do it soon, so he could spend as many days with them as possible. Now more than ever, especially since Mike had been so far away lately. Mike had been spending as much time as he could with El now. Now, Will still _saw_ Mike. He'd go out with Will as well as Lucas and Dustin. But Will had noticed that was usually only when El was hanging out with Max separately - El had realized she had misplaced her jealousy and the two became fast friends. However, it still wasn't very often Mike would come around to Will's on his own. They hadn't even had a D&D night in at least three months, when that used to be their thing every weekend. 

     He felt cold slip into his stomach, a heavy weight compressing his chest that pushed tears into his eyes. Will had been hiding things from the party, too. Will had been hiding a big secret from Mike especially, but Will wouldn't dare to reveal that one. However... maybe he should tell the Party. He could trust them, after all these years. Besides, if they hated him... he was moving. He would never _have_ to see them again. 

-

    Later into the week, Will phoned each and every party member to call an important Party meeting. But Mike said that he and El might not be able to make it, they were supposed to go to the movie theater in Starcourt Mall tomorrow. When Will called El, she said the same thing. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes. He was getting really, _really_ sick of this. He guessed he would just have to saunter to Mike's house to tell him. He might be tired of Mike's negligence, but he was still his best friend. More than that, to Will. Mike was a lot of things to Will - his first friend, his constant companion, his comfort, his _first love._ Part of it wasn't fair, Will was there first. He should still be important to Mike. 

      When one o'clock struck that Thursday afternoon, the Party members began to make their appearances. Dustin first, then Lucas with Max. He lead them all to his room, taking note of the three's confused glances to the house that was beginning to become bare. Once Will had closed his bedroom door, Dustin wasted no time in asking. "Hey, Will? What's with all the stuff missing?" He started bluntly, but then his voice gently lowered. "This isn't some weird Upside Down thing, is it?"

      Will shook his head hurriedly. "No! Nothing like that - but it is why I brought you all over here to talk. I have something important to tell you. But Mike and El need to hear this too, so I want to wait." 

    The Party accepted his request, and they all chatted idly about what they were doing. As Will looked between three of his friends, he felt the tears building at his eyes again. How could he be expected to leave them? They were the only ones who accepted him. They were the only ones who could possibly get what he's been through, because they were right there beside him during the horrendous events. Where could he find another connection like that?

      Time was going by awfully slow. He knew he just needed to say it, get it over with so he could deal with their reactions. Will flicked his wrist to look at the watch there. A slight feeling of fondness rose when he remembered that Mike was the one who had given it to him. It was in March, Will's birthday- so they had matching watches. That feeling quickly washed away when he saw what time it was. One-thirty. If he was coming, Mike would've been here way before this time. He was never late. 

    Will let out a sigh. "I guess Mike and El aren't coming." 

   The look on the other's faces told him that they agreed. "Well, I guess I'll just cut to the chase. My mom told me a couple of days ago that we're moving." 

    The others didn't say anything at first. There was a blank stare as they registered the heavy fact, which quickly turned to horror. Lucas was the first one to speak. "You're joking, right Will? You can't be leaving us." 

    Will shrugged his shoulders. He was starting to feel very, very tired. He let himself fall to his bed. "I really wish I was kidding. Mom says that this house doesn't feel like home anymore, that she wants to get away from all of the bad memories..." 

    The group was silent for a minute, trying to stomach the information. "Do you know where you're supposed to be going? When are you leaving?" Max asked hesitantly.

    Will shook his head. "No. My mom said she's still trying to work things out with someone, finalize things.... We're leaving next Thursday. One week from now..." 

     Dustin shook his head. "This is unbelievable. I thought your mom and Hopper were...? She can't just leave that behind." 

     "I thought so too! Mom looks so happy with Hopper. Happier than she did with... with Bob." His voice wavered on the name. Will missed him everyday. Bob might've not been perfect, but Will wished he could've saved him. He was a good man. "I love Hopper, you know. Jonathan, me and mom. Hopper feels like a father to me now, certainly more than Lonnie ever did." Will was close to crying now. He couldn't do this. 

     Dustin, Max and Lucas were fast to close in on him, Dustin quickly sitting next to him on the bed, Max and Lucas in front of him. "Will, it's gonna be okay." Lucas spoke. "We're never going to stop being friends. We'll find a way. We'll call each other, write letters back and forth. I don't care what it takes, you're always going to be a part of the Party. We won't lose you, you won't lose us." Lucas promises, Will can tell by the determined look on his face he's sincere. Will's face gained a light smile to it. Dustin and Max nodded too, signing onto the promise. He honestly couldn't ask for better friends.

     But there was one more thing he had to tell them. He had to trust they wouldn't turn their backs. Deep down he knew they wouldn't, but it was still daunting. "Guys... thank you so much. I love you all and I couldn't ever ask for better friends." He received three large smiles in response. "But there is one more thing I need to tell you."

      _Just rip it off like a bandaid_ , Will told himself. "Okay, what is it? You can tell us anything." Max gently responded, telling him they were ready for the next reveal. 

     Will took a deep breath. He couldn't keep them waiting forever. "Do you remember how Troy always used to make fun of me? For being... well, for being a fag? A 'fairy'?" 

     Lucas and Dustin nodded solemnly. Max couldn't remember, as she hadn't been here when it was happening, but she got the point. "Well, he was right. Guys... I'm gay. I like boys." 

     He was met with deafening silence. At first. Dustin let out a sudden cheer, while Max slid in to hug him, Lucas smiling knowingly. After they calmed down, Lucas spoke. "Being honest here, Will- we kind of already knew? Well, not necessarily knew, but we _suspected_. We never really cared. It doesn't change who you are. I'm so glad you trust us with this, though. This is great, Will."

     Now Will really had to try not to cry. They accepted him. "So... you guys are cool with me?"

     A slight punch to the arm came from Max. "What, are you kidding? We wouldn't turn our backs on you when you got possessed, you think we're going to turn our backs on you for something as little as that?" 

     But a few tears still escaped. He was so relieved, hiding something like that can seriously drain you. The most important people to him were still here. 

    Dustin was smirking next to him. "So Will... Mike, huh?" 

    Will let out a terrified squawk. "Dustin! How---what're you talking about?" 

    Lucas let out a small snort. "Will, come on. We see how you look at him. You're closer to him than any of us, which in itself is kind of difficult. You'd do anything for him."

    Will dipped his head. Lucas' words were true. So they knew about that too. 

    He didn't miss the sympathetic glances they all gave him. They knew like he did, it was a hopeless situation with how far Mike's head was currently up El's ass. Will loved El, but he wished Mike wasn't being so stupid.

- 

    The very next day, Will made the trudge to Mike's house, bravely knocking on the door. He was going to get through this somehow. Mrs. Wheeler answered the door, smiling at him in welcome before letting him inside.

    "Mike, honey! Will's here to see you!" She called up the stairs; to which a muffled, surprised "Will?" could be heard. It was only a few seconds before the creak of his door sounded, Mike appearing at the top of the stairs. Upon seeing him, Mike made a mad dash down the stairs. 

     "Will!" He stopped himself. "Hi. What're you doing here?" He tilts his head in confusion. 

     "Hey, I really needed to talk to you. I told the rest of the Party yesterday." Will responded calmly, managing to contain his jumping nerves.

     He watched his best friend nod, his eyebrows furrowing. Mike leaned toward him. Oh, how Will hated the way his heart jumped when he did. "It's not anything to do with the Upside Down, is it? Cause if it is, I'll call El right now, we'll-"

     Will suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Mike, no. It's not anything like that. I just want to talk to you about something."

     Mike swallowed, turning, beckoning Will to follow his footsteps. They wound up in the basement. Mike locked the door behind them, leading Will to the couch afterwards. Will looked around, his eyes going carefully slow over every detail. He didn't know if he'd ever see it again. 

     "It's been forever since I've been down here." Will comments. Mike shrugs. An idea comes to him quickly. "Hey, this weekend... can the Party and I come over? We can play board games, watch movies. Just like we used too." He didn't say what he wanted, _because this will be my last chance._

     Mike is hesitant in his wording. "Oh... actually. I can't. El and I are going out."

     That was a huge blow. His excitement was instantly crushed like a piece of paper. "But Mike, please? Could you two stay in _just_ for this weekend? It's been too long since we've all hung out. I miss you and it'd mean a lot to me." Will tried. 

      Mike's face changed. "Will, no. I'm sorry but I'm not cancelling on El to hang out with my friends. That'd be a shitty thing for a boyfriend to do." 

      Will felt his blood boil. Why couldn't Mike see that he needed him? "I'm not asking you to cancel on El." He tried to keep his voice level. "I would love for her to be there too. All I'm asking for is one weekend. Come on, Mike. Just this once." 

     Mike stood up. "The answer is no. I'm going out with El this weekend and that's final. You will always be my friends, but she's really important to me right now, after all this time I've spent without her. We have all the time in the world to hang out. Stop trying to guilt trip me, or whatever it is you're trying to do."

     Now that stung more than a slap to the face would have. What was Mike becoming? Mike was wrong, they didn't have all the time in the world. They had less than a week. Will stood up too, getting frustrated, a mixture of pain and anger. "What about me? What about the Party? Are we not important to you? We haven't hung out in ages, yet you've been spending almost every day with El! It's almost like I don't recognize you anymore, because I never see you. You're becoming a different person!" Will was quick with his wording. He wasn't going to take this anymore.

       For a fraction of a second, Mike faltered. Rationally, he knew Will was being sensible. He also felt that something wasn't quite right. Will was never usually this desperate. He'd just shrug it off. Above all, Mike missed him too. His heart had basically flew him down the stairs when he'd seen Will at the bottom. But Mike was not being rational right now. That infatuated, traumatized teenage side of him reared it's ugly head and fought some more. 

      "Maybe that's what it is, Will. Maybe we don't know each other anymore. I'm growing up. You're staying the same. I mean, what did you think? That we were just going to sit in my basement and play games for the rest of our lives? We're growing up. Grow up with us, or get left behind." Mike spat, then turned on his heels and stomped up the stairs. Will felt worse in that moment than he felt when he was being burned alive. 

      His first friend, his best friend, the love of his life just turned away from him. It didn't take long for Will to burst out in tears, but that would likely make anyone cry. He rushed up the stairs, turning sharply to reach the front door. He accidentally ran into Mrs. Wheeler, who for sure saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sorry, Mrs. Wheeler. I've got to go." He skirted around her before she could reply. Passed over the front door's threshold, which felt like breaking through a barrier in the Upside Down. He pulled his bike up from the ground recklessly, hopping on it and speeding as fast as he would if a Demogorgon was at his tail.

      Meanwhile, Mike had dashed into his room and slammed the door. He paced, measuring his breathing and trying to chase the red from his vision. It was then that what he said started to sink in. The weight of it, _who_ he'd been speaking too. Who he had just walked away from. He'd never, ever fought with Will before. Oh my god, he'd really just done that, hadn't he? Mike was only upstairs for a minute or two before he was racing back down in a panic. 

      He burst back into the basement, "Will? Are you still here?" No answer. He took the stairs two at a time, to be met with an empty basement. Deserted. He raced back up. "Mom!?" Mike yelled. Mrs. Wheeler turned around the corner hurriedly. "What? What is it?" She asked.

      "Did you see Will?" He asked breathlessly. She looked a little taken aback. "Honey, he just left. He was in an awful hurry... Mike, he was crying. What happened?" 

      Oh god, Mike made him cry. Mike made Will _cry._ Mike had seen Will cry on more than one occasion - but it took a lot to make Will cry. Mike was supposed to be there for him, protect him from what would hurt him. He was horrified that he became something that made Will cry. 

       He fled to the door, swinging it open to find their front yard bare. No bike. Will couldn't be seen on either end of the street. He was gone. 

\----

       Will's heart felt like it was breaking. He never even got to tell Mike the news of his moving. Fantastic. As much as he didn't want to face Mike right now, Will knew he had too. He couldn't just leave without him knowing.  
     
         But he wasn't going to go tonight. He would go tomorrow evening, it would be Saturday. They'd still have time. Mike shouldn't be out with El all night, Hopper would want her home by nightfall for sure.  
-

     Will sighed at the downpour of rain on his window that night. He'd waited all day but the rain wouldn't let up. He'd have to go out anyway. He couldn't tell Mike over the phone, time was wasting away every moment. Besides, he couldn't get Mike's deafening words out of his head. _"I mean, what did you think? That we were just going to sit in my basement and play games for the rest of our lives?"_ His mom wasn't home, she wouldn't be back at the house for a little while. She wouldn't know he went out into the rain. Knowing that he had to do it, he made a mad dash for it.

     He raced out of the house, quickly grabbing his bike and speeding in the slippery roads, trying to get the ride over with as soon as possible. Luckily he managed to make the normal ten minute bikeride in seven minutes, but he was still soaked to the bone. But it was alright, if he could make up with Mike and tell him what was going on, it'd be worth it.

     Will saw Mike sitting through his window, wasting no time in going over to knock on it. However, Will froze mid-knock when he caught the other figure with him. He recognized them immediately- El. Mike was looking at her softly, then he leaned forward and kissed her.

     Another smack to the face. Mike didn't even care that they had fought. It wasn't affecting him.

_"I mean, what did you think? That we were just going to sit in my basement and play games for the rest of our lives?"_

     Mike hadn't even called to check on him. He just went on like normal, like nothing was even wrong. There once was a time where Mike'd dropped everything for him. Mike had stayed by his hospital bed for three days when Will was suffering. Three days straight. Where had his best friend gone? No, this Mike wasn't Will's Mike, was he? Will's Mike had disappeared. This Mike didn't care for any of the fun they used to have, didn't care about keeping promises. " _We'll go crazy together."_ Lies. This Mike didn't care about his friends, he didn't care about Will. All he cared about was El.

_"I mean, what did you think? That we were just going to sit in my basement and play games for the rest of our lives?"_

     Mike was right. They were growing up. Their lives were changing. Mike changed. Now Will's life was changing, too. Will had to start over in a new place. He'd keep all his tainted memories, he'd keep Dustin, Max and Lucas in his life. But he would have to leave Mike behind. Mike wouldn't care anyway. Will was feeling all sorts of emotions; anger, pain, sadness. The most prevalent of all, though, was a want to give up.

     ' _Grow up, Will. Mike doesn't care about you anymore - he doesn't love you, he never will. Grow up and move on.'_

-

     Mike, contrary to Will's beliefs, was actually greatly devastated by their fight. He was replaying it all in his mind. He didn't even wind up going out with El, they just stayed in so Mike could talk this out with her. Nothing felt right at the moment, knowing he had hurt Will. Will was someone Mike had promised himself he was never going to hurt. Mike was tearing himself apart at the moment because of it. It wasn't even just that Will was his best friend, that they'd been through everything together.

    Mike more or less knew about Will's affections for him. Mike had been paying more attention to Will than he'd thought, he'd taken note of Will's soft green eyes following him throughout the room. The way Will would cling to him when he got the chance. The way that Will would drop everything for him when it came down to it. The little sketches he'd make of him. There was so much more that gave Will's feelings away. But Mike didn't think badly of Will for it. In fact, it made Mike fonder of him, much more protective. It made Mike want to keep him out of harms way. Yet, Mike had harmed the very person he'd vowed to protect.

     El had reassured him, told him that Will would forgive him if he just explained himself and apologized. But El had also agreed with Will in some points, even she'd noticed that Mike had been a little to absorbed in their relationship, neglecting Will and the rest of the party because of it. She told him the best thing to do is wait until he saw Will again in person, whether that be if he goes to his house or to pull him aside at a party gathering to talk.

     She consoled him, she understood. That's why Mike had been so grateful in that moment, why he'd leaned forward and kissed her. Will had the wrong idea. Mike cared, of course he did. How could he stop caring about Will? Will was one of the most important people to him. Both El and Will were the center of his world.

\------

     Thursday morning, Will was up bright and early. They were packing the final boxes up in the truck. He'd spent his final days there with Dustin, Lucas and Max. They all packed themselves into Will's room for a sleepover on Tuesday night, then spent all of Wednesday together. They had started their morning by going to Starcourt Mall, then gallivanted in the fields for a while before ending the day swimming in one of Hawkins' lakes. At the end of the day, the three of them had gathered around Will, taking one last group photo with a Polaroid camera. Will held it in his clutch like he would hold his most prized possession.

     Before the three of them left, they'd all triple checked that Will had their exact phone numbers, their addresses. They swore to keep in touch, they'd write and call constantly. Will had also been forced to swear that he'd call as soon as he got their phone system situated to give them his new information. They weren't letting Will go. Will trusted them, but it was still heartbreaking. He had to fight to swallow his tears. After the 'goodbye' group hug and single hugs, he swore to himself he'd see them again, this was not the end.

     His mom and Jonathan forced the truck's trunk to close. His mother turned to him. "Ready, kiddo?"

     He looked back at his now former home. Not having a choice, Will turned back around, took a deep breath, then nodded. Ready for another uphill battle.

\-----

     That same Thursday morning, Mike was on his way to the Starcourt Mall. Dustin had called an absolutely mandatory Party meeting. Dustin all but threw death threats his way if Mike even considered not showing up. It should be normal, just an average friendly meeting. But he felt a nervous wriggle in his stomach as he biked his way over. This was the first time Mike will have seen Will since their fight. Their only fight in history.

     Mike knew he had to fix it. He just hoped he didn't say the wrong things to upset Will even further. He wondered if the rest of the Party knew about it. Maybe they did, maybe that's why this meeting was called. Hopefully Will showed up, hopefully Will wasn't trying to avoid him.

     Once he arrived to Scoops Ahoy, Mike counted that all heads were there, except for two. El and Will. El not being there was honestly not very concerning, Hopper probably needed to go over something with her today. However, Will not being there was. Will was always early to things, never late. Mike took his seat next to Lucas, and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Hey, Guys. Do any of you know where Will is?"

He just got confused, slightly concerned stares in response. Max hesitantly spoke up. "He's probably packing up the rest of his things with his family. That's why we called this meeting, we're going to go surprise him to say goodbye." 

     Mike stayed silent for a second, not understanding. "What? What do you mean, packing up the rest of things? Saying goodbye?" Mike didn't know what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it one bit.  

      The three glanced at each other, clearly knowing something that he didn't. Lucas was the one to deliver the blow. "Mike, Will told us a week ago that he's _moving_ today. He called a Party meeting, but you and El didn't show up." 

       Oh. Oh, god, no. Will had come over to Mike's on Friday to tell him that, and Mike had started a fight with him. It was making sense, now. Why Will had been trying so hard to get Mike to hang out with him. Why he hadn't backed down. Will just wanted one more night with him. And, in return, Mike started a fight with him. The last words Mike had said to Will were _"Grow up with us, or get left behind."_ The last thing he'd done for Will was make him cry. That was the last memory Will had of Mike, Mike screaming in his face to the point where it hurt him enough to cry. 

        No. No, no, no! Mike had fucked up. He'd fucked up really, really badly. Will was about to _leave Hawkins,_ without Mike getting the chance to apologize or say goodbye. Mike instantly stood up, panic fully taking over his blood. "We have to go see Will. _Right. Now."_

       He didn't even let the others respond, he turned on his heels and fled from the ice cream shop, steered through the crowds blindly, mind set on reaching Will before he was gone. He launched himself out of the mall doors, ripping his bike from the rack and haphazardly getting on. 

      His legs were pumping so hard it hurt, but he barely felt it over his racing thoughts, his absolute panic. He was vaguely aware of the others trying to catch up to him. He carried forth though, not a second could be wasted. He was about to lose his best friend. Best friend didn't fit the description anymore, though. Will was more to him than that. Deep down he knew he held more than just platonic feelings for him, Will was incredibly special to him. They'd been through everything together, and knowing he hurt Will like this made his heart shrivel. 

      His legs must've worn out, slowing him down a bit, because Dustin caught up with him. "Mike!? What's... What's going on?" He panted beside him. 

       Mike still didn't stop. "Me... Me and Will, we got in a fight last week. I haven't seen him since, I didn't know he was moving! I... I have to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry, that he'll always be one of the most important people in my life." 

      Finally, _finally,_ his peddling brought him to the dirt path that led to the Byers' house. He picked up speed again here, rushing, rushing, rushing. However, he came to a complete stop when he was met with a horrifying sight. The house was completely bare. There was no moving truck, none of the Byers clan were present. They were already gone. 

       His bike dropped at his feet. Acting on pure impulse now, he rushed to the front door, busting it open with full force. The house was completely empty, but that didn't stop Mike's yelling. "Will! Will, I'm sorry! Come back, please!" 

      He was acting irrational again, but this time, he was like a scared little kid. Part of his world was falling apart, after all. Mike was beginning to feel devastation. His feet pounded against the floor, carrying him to Will's room. It's like he felt everything being pulled under his feet when he saw it, completely cleaned out and deserted. It's how he felt. Empty House, Empty Heart. 

     There was a careful hand to the shoulder. He turned his head to be met with blue, soulful eyes. Max's. "Mike... he's gone. But not forever. We'll hear from him soon enough."

      Mike shook his head. Soon enough wasn't enough. He needed Will now. When he shook his head to the right, he noticed something at his feet. There, in the middle of Will's bedroom floor. Leaning down, he took it in his hands. It was a slightly creased Polaroid picture, the four boys on Halloween. All excited and clad in their Ghost Busters costumes. Will had left it here, maybe he'd dropped it on accident. On the bottom white space, is written in Will's hand writing: "I love you". 

      Looking at it was enough to make the tears start to fall from Mike's dark brown eyes. This was a nightmare. 

      He had an idea. El could track him. She could see where Will was going. If he was close enough, Mike was going to visit him the second he knew where he was. 

      He looks to the Party, taking the photo and holding it to his chest. "We're going to go see El." He says, his voice determined. "She can find Will for me. I _have_ to see him."

      The Party was a little hesitant, but eventually relented, nodding along. 

      "We have to go, now. We can't waste anymore time." Mike huffed out hurriedly, gently folding the photo before he put it in his pocket so it wouldn't fly away during the bike ride. Despite his hurry, Mike stopped on his bike to look back at the Byers' house. If this wasn't so terrifying, he might not believe it was all happening. "Will..." He muttered sadly, really missing him.

\----

      Once at the Hopper cabin, Mike wasted no time in pounding on the door. "Hopper! I need to see El, now!!!" He yelled. But instead of Hopper answering the door, El came forth. "Mike, what's going on?" 

      "Will's gone. I need you to find him, please. I need to know where he is." Mike was breathless in his explanation. El instantly froze. "Like... Upside Down, gone?" 

        He shook his head. "No, he's been in the process of moving and he never told me. That was partially my fault--- I started a fight with him. Now he's gone and I didn't get to tell him I'm sorry! But I'll be damned before I let that be the last time I ever see him." Mike's voice was almost a growl, angry at both the situation as well as at himself.

       El took a breath, then nodded. "Okay, Mike. I will find him." 

       Mike and the rest of the Party stepped inside, following El as she grabbed her blindfold. She waited for everyone to gather around her and settle so she was able to get a focus. Mike watched her as she took deep breaths, clearly getting into her own head in search of Will. Mike was doing his best to remain calm and quiet, but still had to bounce his leg with nerves.

       Mike caught the sight of red coming down El's face. He knew she had found him. After a moment, El took the blindfold away from her eyes, opening them. Her eyes sought out Mike. "He's still in Hawkins." She told him.

     Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Did they stop the moving truck for something?" 

     El shook her head. "No. Will's at the new house. But the home, it's in Hawkins. It's just in a better neighborhood. Will is staying here."

      Mike felt a weird mixture of relief and confusion fill him.

\---------

       Will was awfully confused when the ride came to a short stop, in front of a house in Hawkins. The house was sky-blue in color, double storied. He looked to his mom. "Mom, why did we stop?" He asks, unsure. It's the first words he'd said since he left his home.

       "Because this is our new house, sweetie." She smiles gently at him, then opened the car door to step out of it. He followed her in an instant. "So we're not leaving Hawkins?" He was feeling a mixture of relief and confusion. 

       Joyce shook her head. "No, we're staying in town. I want to stay, I have a good thing going with Hopper right now, I didn't want to tear you away from your friends but... I had to get out of that house. _We_ had too. It'll be better for us here. But you can still go to your school, see your friends. I probably should've told you we were staying in Hawkins... I'm sorry, sweetie. I've just had so much on my mind lately." 

      Will didn't care that his mom hadn't told him ahead of time. It caused Will a lot of stress, yeah. But now he could stay home. Massive waves of relief were crashing over his head. Maybe him and Mike would make up, who knew.

\------

      Mike couldn't believe Will was staying in Hawkins. Will hadn't known, but Mike was so thankful for it. They could still fix this mess. He got a good feel of where Will's new home was, and immediately started making his way. The others had wanted to come with him, he told them this was something he needed to do alone. Fortunately, they had understood.

      His legs had never been so tired, but Mike pushed on. He was getting to Will as soon as possible, screw his sore legs! Finally, he reached the neighborhood where the Byers should be. He just had to look for the sky-blue house with the moving truck in front of it. It wasn't hard to locate.

      The moving truck had been opened; some of the boxes had been taken out. But none of the Byers were outside. He knew it was them there, though. He recognized some of their belongings. Will was here. 

      Fearlessly, Mike stepped over some of the boxes in the front yard, making his way to the door. He knocked steadily, ignoring his rising anxiety. He hoped Will wouldn't slam the door in his face. 

     He watched as the doorknob twisted, holding his breath. Joyce answered the door. Her eyebrows raised upon taking him in. She was clearly taken aback. "Mike, hi. How... How did you find us?"

     Mike averted his eyes. "I uh... may have had El track you guys down. I really need to see Will." 

     Joyce looked at him, concerned, but regardless called over her shoulder. "Will, you have a visitor!"

      He could see the smaller figure of his best friend bobbing down the stairs. He smiled, heart swelling at simply the sight of him. 

     When Will reached the door and saw Mike on the other side of it, his eyes widened, face paling. Mike went for a gentle, reassuring smile. "Hey, Will. Can we talk?"

     He looked back into the house for a second before he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Mike. Hi."

     "Hey." Mike responded carefully. Everything he had planned in his mind completely blanked out. Fantastic. 

     A silence settled between them for a moment. Will's eyes hadn't quite met Mike's yet. "Will. I'm sorry."

      At that, his eyes raised. He shook his head slightly. "No... it's. You're right, Mike. Things change. Everything is changing and I've just been trying to hold onto what things used to be." Will was trying to save face, keep from crumbling. But Mike knew Will. He heard that wavering in his voice, knew Will was feeling that closing feeling in his throat and was just trying not to cry.

  
      Mike shook his head, carefully took Will's hand in his. Will needed his comfort. "Will... no. I'm the one who's wrong here. I've been a really, really shitty friend. I'm supposed to be your best friend, and I didn't even know you were moving. _Moving._ Why? Because I've been too obsessed with a girl who hasn't even been in my life nearly as long as you have been. El, she's really important to me. But you're just as important to me." A moment of pause, Will swallowing. "I'm sorry for yelling, Will. I genuinely don't know why I got so upset. I should've just listened to you, you were being fair. I wasn't. I haven't been fair to you or the rest of the party. But worst of all, I hurt you so badly that I made you cry. I can't make up for that."

       Will was still listening, but his eyes had been cast down again. "Will, would you look at me, please?"  
      
        Will shifted his head back up and Mike noticed that a few tears were rolling down his cheeks, tears that he was desperately trying to stop. Mike dropped Will's hand from his, instead moving to hold onto his shoulders, leaning down slightly to look him in the eyes. "Will. You are my best friend and you always will be. You're always going to be one of the most important people in my life no matter what happens. I know it probably doesn't feel like it, but it's true. When I got to the party this morning, and they told me you were moving... my entire world stopped. I can't tell you how grateful I feel that you're still here. I'm so sorry, I'm going to try to do better."

      Will looked him in the eyes, carefully measuring out his words. He nodded after a moment. "Okay, Mike. I... yeah." Will's voice was still quiet but slowly gaining back it's steadiness.  
     
      Mike smiled gently. "Can I hug you?" He asked softly. Will nodded, a smiling faintly appearing on his face too.

     Mike didn't hesitate to sweep Will into his arms, pulling him to his chest. He held Will like he might hold El, one arm firmly wrapped around his back and waist, one hand gently holding the back of Will's head, pressing Will to his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of Will's head. Will smelled good, natural. Mike detected the scent of drugstore soap and deodarant, mixed with a slightly earthy smell with hints of cedar wood. There was also a hint of something fruity, maybe peach? Or mango. Even Will's smell fit Will.

      There was one more thing that needed to be said. "I love you, Will." Mike whispered to him. Mike was met with silence. Will pulled back a little to look at him in shock. His hazel green eyes shifted back and forth, analyzing Mike's for a lie. But he found none, relaxed and a light little smile appeared once again. "I love you too."

     Mike smiled, his chest filling with that happy, spirit-lifting feeling. Heart rate raising. But it still felt like something wasn't quite right. Like there was something missing between them.

      Mike knew what it was when he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off Will. His gaze kept trailing over Will's face, landing on his lips. Mike found he couldn't tear his gaze away.  Will went to turn away, Mike grabbing his wrist to stop him. Will looked at him in confusion, Mike gently pulled at him in order to get the smaller teen to face him.  
     
     Mike might panic about this later but he found he couldn't help himself. If he pulled this stunt off though, it'd be worth the panic. "Will... can. Can I kiss you?" He asked quickly.

     Will blinked. "What?" He asked, not sure if he'd heard him right.  
    
      Mike took a breath to steady his nerves. "Will you let me kiss you?"

      This caused Will to take in a sharp and sudden breath. Which was followed by a sharp, sure, "Yes."

      "Are. Are you sure?" Mike asked hesitantly, not wanting to screw anything up. Not wanting Will to regret it.

      After a second Will nodded. " _Yes."_

      Mike reached a hand up, planting it carefully on Will's cheek as he stepped closer. He raised his other hand up, lovingly placing thumb on his bottom lip. He gave himself a second to analyze Will's beauty before he dropped the hand from Will's lip; his hand from his cheek moving to the back, entangling his fingers in the soft auburn hair. He gently guided Will's head up to meet his, their lips finally meeting in a gentle kiss. Their lips came together, fitting like they were meant too all along. Mike felt Will's hands move, one gripping at his t-shirt. Will held onto him tightly, almost as if he was trying to say "Please never let me go."

     Mike reciprocated by placing his free hand underneath Will's jaw, pulling him even closer in the kiss. They were both melting into one another, unable to resist. 

     However both were running out of air. Mike softly broke off the kiss, but didn't break the contact. He kept his forehead to Will's, looking into his eyes and holding his hands. A contented smile was on his face, which made Mike's heart soar too. Unfortunately, Will's expression quickly changed into a pale, afraid mess as he stepped away.  
      "Mike! Oh, oh. You're with El. We can't..." It didn't take long for Will to panic, which caused a surge of protectiveness in Mike. Mike stepped forward again, grabbing Will's hands and stopping him from wringing them.  
       "Will, it's okay." He softly assured. He kissed his forehead. "We'll figure it out."  
        Mike pulled Will in again, kissing him, short and sweet before just holding him. They were going to be alright. Mike was going to love Will 'till the day he died, and he knew Will would do the same.  
    

**Author's Note:**

> ;) I hope you enjoyed my little art piece.  
> Instagram: @_bylerarmy_  
> Tumblr: bylerarmy  
> YouTube: FandomMom


End file.
